Sexual Interests of a Shaymin
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This is the same as SF but with Shaymin. Enjoy reading.


_**Hey, everyone. I'm starting this new story, because I feel a bit lazy for only working on two stories. So here you go. This story is based around Lilly Grace, a character from SFoaSS. Read that FIRST please, along with the prequel SFoaS. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **After school**

I walked down the hallway towards the school exit. I had just finished hanging up posters for prom, and boy it took a while. Wait, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Lilly Grace. I'm a Sky Form Shaymin, and the student body president of Shio Mizumi College Preparatory Academy, and that position came with a really fancy suit, navy-blue skirt and jacket included. Anyways, not imprtant. My mother was also an extremely famous Anime voice actor, director, and writer. She did everything in the Anime business. Anyways, back to the story. I had just spent a couple hours hanging up prom posters with my friend Hayden Justice. I was just about to Leave, when I heard talking. I hid behind the wall, and peeked around the corner. I saw Joshua Zoroark, probably the biggest troublemaker in the school, talking to his father, who, much like my mother, had a VERY strong following in the entertainment world. He was Dusk Zoroark, known as the king of actors. He could change his appearance to anyone or anything he wanted, hence he could BE anyone he wanted. His son, was no different. He changes his appearance to cause trouble, and he was REALLY good at it. But, there was something else about Josh. He was my crush. I know, I know, it's weird, ms. perfect student body president has a crush on the biggest school convict there is. But...he was REEEEEEEEALY hot... I mean, his dad was really good-looking too, but hot damn, Josh was cute. I listened in on him and his dad talking. "So, you filled the student body president's locker with shaving cream, but you made yourself look like the vice president did it?" His dad asked. Wait, that was HIM?! My locker being filled with shaving cream was the reason I got all those posters up late in the first place! I was about to reveal myself, but then I had an idea. I kept myself hidden, and kept listening. "Mhm..." Josh said, seeming very proud of himself. I expected to hear his dad explode, but instead, I heard something that made me a bit surprised. I looked out, and saw his dad throw his arms around his son. "That's my BOY!" He yelled. Josh just hugged him back. That's it. I walked out, and approached them, and leaned on the lockers next to them. "I'm sorry. WHO'S locker, exactly?" I said, twiddling my tie. The two just looked over at me, extremely nervous. "Shit..." Said Josh. His dad just looked over at him. "I TOLD you not to go against the rules!" His dad said, completely going against what he said before. He then looked over at me. "I'm sorry, I'll take him home and punish him accordingly." He said, grabbing Josh by the shoulder. I then saw him look over at his son, winking at him. Now's my chance. "Oh, no need, Mr. Zororark. I'll walk him RIGHT down to detention. No biggy!" I said, grabbing Josh by the arm and yanking him. I started walking away, and Josh's dad yelled out. "You can't do that! He's my so-" I then raised my hand, and looked behind me. "Nice try, jackass. I know you're not going to punish him. So I'M taking responsibility as head of the student body." I said. I then dragged Josh to the detention room.

 **10 minutes later**

We were almost to the detention room, when Josh finally spoke up. "Ugh, let me go! My dad will take me home and punish me!" He yelled. I squeezed tighter, and HARD. I may be the president, but I was also the head athlete at the school. I was damn tough. He kept struggling, and I eventually just got so tired of it, I shoved him against the locker. "Look, your dad has spoiled you rotten. I can't believe what you did to me today, so I WILL make you pay..." I said, still pissed about spending 3rd period cleaning the shaving cream out of my locker. He then shoved me off him, and just sat down on the ground, his back against the locker. "Look...I..." He started. He then started to cry. I felt really bad for yelling at him, so I went over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong..?" I asked, using my psychology skills to help him. Yes, I'm into psychology. "Sniff...I only did it...so that a girl I like would pay attention to me..." He said, tears running down his eyes. Great, now I'M the jerk. I'm punishing him because a girl he likes isn't giving him the attention he needs. "Look...I..." I started, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry...okay...you just can't do terrible things to people like that..it only makes you seem like an asshole..." I said. He rubbed his eyes, and just looked at me. "You don't-hic...understand...my dad has always taught me that mischief gets girls...and...that's all I know..." He said. I just looked him in the eyes, smiling. "You know...I AM the head of student body...maybe I could talk to this girl...get her to talk to you...who is this girl...anyways...?" I asked. I know by helping him, I would be giving away my crush, but I'm a professional. And professionals need to make sacrifices. Josh then looked over at me. "You don't understand...you'd look crazy if you talked to her..." He said, blushing a little. I just got confused. What? "Why would I look crazy? She can't be that weird..." I said, lifting his head up. "You don't understand...the girl...she's..." He started. He then grabbed the back of my head, and forced me into him, and he kissed me on the lips. I was stunned for a second, but then I realized what was going on. I shoved him off me in a hurry. He then just stared at me with a disappointed look. I stood up. "What was THAT all about?!" I screamed, stamping my foot on the ground. He then tried to stand up, but I kicked him down, and stood above him. "You can NOT just grab a girl and kiss her, and just think she'll fall for you!" I said, obviously extremely pissed off. He tried to stand up again, and this time, I let him. "WELL?!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips. He just stared at me. "Look...Lilly...I..." He started. I just let him continue. "I...love you...okay..." He said. I just stood there, still giving him the angriest face I could. "I just...you...never pay any attention to me...and the only way you ever even notice me...is when I cause trouble...so...If you don't want to have anything to do with me...I understand..." He said. I couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the guy I loved since kindergarten. I just grabbed him, forced him up against the locker, and changed my expression to be a bit devilish. "Ooh...you bad boy..." I said. He looked frightened for a second, but then I leaned in and kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first, but he realized what was going on. We started making out, and her flipped us over so I was against the locker. We just kept making out, eventually starting to French kiss. After a while, he pulled off, and I blushed a little, as did he. "That was...wow..." I gasped. Josh just nodded. I then got a brilliant idea. "You know...I COULD forget about what you did today if you do ONE little thing for me..." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He just smiled. "Will you go to prom with me?" He said, as if he read my mind. I just nodded, and went back in, and we started to make out again.

 **That Night**

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to get my hair ready. The sun had set, so I had reverted back to my normal self. Well, the only difference was during the day, my hair was white, and it kind of stuck up like antlers, while at night, it was green, flowed downwards, and had flowers growing out of it, much like my mom did. The only problem was I couldn't. Get. My. Stupid. Hair. To. Stay. Straight. I eventually gave up and just chucked the brush at the wall, and sat down, folding my arms in a gruff as I couldn't get my hair to stop being curly. Ugh, I look like a freaking geek with this stupid curly long hair. I then heard the door open. "Lilly..?" I heard. I looked over, and saw my dad leaning in. My dad was named Lee Tatakai, a Lucario. He was extremely well known in the action movie genre, which is how he met my mom. They were working on a movie together, and they just fell in love. They had me literally a year after they were married, and my mom almost gave birth during Hayden's mom's baby shower. The reason I kept my mother's maiden name is because, well...My mother died a year ago. She died of a heart disease, and a nasty one at that. I kept her name to make sure a part of her was still alive. Now, it was just me and my dad. Anyways, back to the story. My dad walked in and sat down next to me. "What's wrong, Lilly..?" He asked, sitting next to me on the bathroom counter. I just groaned. "I can't get my hair out of this stupid dorky state! Why can't the damn dance be during the day?!" I yelled, folding my arms. My dad just sighed, and ran his paw through my hair. "Sweetie... Your hair looks perfect..." He said, twiddling it in his paw. I just smacked it away, and glared at him. "No, it doesn't! It looks freaking hideous! I look like a dork!" I said. I always saw girls like Hayden and Phoebe walking around with perfectly straight, perfect hair (Okay, so Phoebe always has a ponytail, but it still didn't look butt-ugly like my hair), and everyone always obsesses of them. My father then pulled both of us off the counter, and positioned me in front of the mirror. "Sweetheart... you don't need to have perfect hair to have fun..." He said. I just looked back at him through the mirror. "I mean, look at me. My hair isn't that great, but I still have fun filming!" He said, smiling. He just ran a brush through my hair. "Just...don't try to change who you are...you're the perfect girl...only your mother was as beautiful as you..." He said. I just looked up at him again, and smiled. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." I said, smiling. He just nodded, and made me look right into the mirror. "See? You're the most beautiful young woman there is..." He said. I ran my hand through my hair, and I pulled out a pink flower, and put it in my ear, and went outside to wait for Josh to pick me up.

 **At the dance**

Me and Josh got to prom pretty early, so we were able to hang out a little while longer, but after a while, the real dances started. Me and Josh were dancing to the big slow dance at prom, and Josh was amazing at this, for a troublemaker. "So..." He said, while dancing back and forth with me. "You've liked me since kindergarten?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I just smiled. I just nodded, and put the side of my face on his chest, and nuzzled him a little. "Ever since we met on that movie shoot our parents were working on..." I said. Josh just looked like he had an epiphany. "Oh, YEAH! I completely forgot about that!" He said. I then remembered that day.

 ** _12 years ago_**

 _I was with my mom, and she was working on a movie shoot with Dusk Zoroark, the greatest actor of all time. My mom didn't have time to drive me home from school that day, so she just picked me up and took me to work with her. I was just playing with my doll, when I heard yelling. I looked up, and saw my mom and Mr. Zoroark yelling at each other. I was too young to understand what they were talking about, but I think it was something to do with how Mr. Zoroark hated the script, and my mom was just backlashing at him for his terrible "Fake crying". I was about to stand up and move somewhere else, when I noticed that my doll was gone. It was a gift from my mother, and it was from an anime she worked on as a teenager. I looked around for it, but I could not find it. I got extremely worried, but then I saw it. I looked over, and saw it in someone's hand. It was a Zorua boy, about my age, and he was holding my doll in his hand, in a teasing manner. "Looking for this?" He said, swinging it around. I lunged towards him, going for the doll. "Give it back, meanie!" I yelled. He pulled it away, and waved it in my face. "Nope, you gotta take it..." He said, spinning it around in a circle. I lunged for it again, but the Zorua pulled it away from me, and kicked me in the back, causing me to fall face-first onto the black paper-covered floor. I stood up, and growled at him (Which sounded more like a squeak at the time). "Oooh...fine... what do you want?!" I yelled, giving in to him. He just smiled. "Hmm...I want..." He pondered. He then smiled a devilish smile. "I wanna see your butt!" He said, giving a perverted smile. My face contorted to a face of disgust. "No! You pervert!" I yelled, stamping my foot, my skirt fluttering a little. He then scoffed. "Hmpf, then I guess you don't need your dolly anymore...I wonder how she'll look without a head..." He teased. I then groaned. "Ugh...fine..." I said. I turned around, an pulled my skirt down, and pulled my tights and underwear off, giving the Zorua boy a nice view of my rear (And a bit of my slit, too). I then pulled everything up, and turned back around. "There, now give me back Keisaki!" I yelled, reaching out for my doll. The Zorua boy pulled her away from me. "Ahh Ahh Ahh...I think I'll hold onto this stupid thing for a while...I could get used to those little cheeks of yours..." He said, starting to walk away. I then sat down, clenched my fists, and started bawling my guts out, kicking and screaming. My mother and Mr. Zoroark finally stopped fighting, and ran over to see what the matter was. "Sweety. what's wrong?" My mom asked, picking me up like a baby. I just sniffled and wimpered. "*Hic* That boy stole-sniffle... Keisaki..." I said, wiping all my tears away. My mother and Mr. Zoroark looked over at the Zorua boy, and he giggled a little in guilt. Mr. Zoroark then walked over to the Zorua boy and forcefully yanked my doll out of the Zorua boy's hands, and he turned around and gave it to me. "Here you go, little one..." He said. I finally stopped crying, looked up, and smiled. Mr. Zoroark then turned to the Zorua boy, and grabbed him my his red hair. "You are in BIG trouble, young man! Your mother will hear about this!" He said, letting go of the Zorua boy's hair. He then turned to my mother. "I am SOOO sorry about that. Let's try that scene again, to make up for it?" He said, smiling. My mom just nodded, and they went to finish the scene they had been working on. Once they were gone, I turned to the Zorua boy, and glared at him. "You have a lot of nerve, jerk!" I yelled, clenching my doll. He just glared at me. "Hmpf, sissy..." He said, sitting on the ground and folding his arms. I looked down at him, and glared down at him. "what's your name anyways?" I asked in an angry tone. He just looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "J-Josh..." He said, sniffling a little. Wow, he was crying? Ugh, I felt like a jerk. Whenever I make someone cry, I have to comfort them, It's just something I had to do. I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I got your dad mad at you..." I said, looking over at him. Josh looked up at me, and sniffed again. "Sniff...what's your name..?" He asked. "Erm...L-Lilly..." I said. He just smiled a little, and grabbed my doll. "Hey!" I yelled. I reached for the doll, and he pulled it away, both of us still sitting down. Eventually, I jumped for my doll, and landed on top of him. We just stared into each other's eyes. That was the moment I fell in love with Josh, and I'm guessing the same with him._

 **Present Day**

The dance had just finished, and they started playing different music. Me and Josh decided to go and sit down on the windowsill in the gym. We held hands, and looked at each other. "How long have you loved me..?" I asked, smiling. He just giggled a little. "Same day as you, sister..." He said. We then just looked out into the dance, smiling at all the work I put into this event. All the sudden, I started coughing and hacking, as my throat was extremely dry. Josh stood up. "Are you okay?!" He asked, standing me up. "I'm fine...just...cough...thirsty..." I said, rubbing my throat. Josh walked me over to the refreshment table, and I got some water. I started to chug it down, and once I finished, I slammed the cup onto the table. "Whew...much better..." I said. Josh just smiled, and went to get something to drink, but I turned around, and my high-heels got caught on the tablecloth, and I slipped and fell onto the table, and the bowl of punch that Josh was getting from spilled, and got all over his arms and chest. I stood up, and realized what happened, and ran over to Josh. "Oh, Arceus! I'm so sorry!" I yelled. Josh just shook his arms. "Ugh...it's fine..." He said. He then looked over at me. "The dance is almost over, anyways...you think I could come to your house and wash up? My dad is off at one of his big premiers right now..." He said. I just grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure my dad will be fine with it..." I said. We then walked out to Josh's car. On the way to my house, Josh looked over at me. "Hey...what happened to your mom..? I haven't seen her in a while..." He said. That question jerked at my heart. I just laid on the dashboard, and started crying, my long, green hair sagging over my shoulder. Josh then pulled over. "What's wrong, Lilly? Did I say something?" He asked. I looked over at him, tears running down my face. "Sniff..my mom died last year..." I sniffled. Josh just realized his mistake, and put his hand on my7 shoulder. "Oh...I'm...sorry...I...didn't know..." He said, trying to comfort me. I just sat up, and wiped my tears. "Just...let's keep going..." I said. Josh started the car, and kept on driving.

 **At Lilly's Mansion**

We walked in, and I saw my dad, reading a book, wearing his reading glasses. "aHEM..." I coughed under my breath. My dad just looked up. "Oh, hey sweety..." He said, closing his book. We then walked up to him, and I rested my head on Josh's shoulder. "Dad, this is Josh, my boyfriend..." I said. My father then pulled off his glasses to get a better look at Josh, who gasped as soon as he did. "No way..." Josh said, squinting. "Your dad is Lee Tatakai, the greatest action hero of all time?!" Josh said, his eyes sparkling as re recognized my father. My father just blushed. "Yup...that's me..." He said, scratching the back of his head. Josh just stared at my dad, geeking out. "Wait a minute...your father wouldn't happen to be Dusk Zoroark...would he..?" My father asked. Josh just nodded. "Yes sir." He said. My father just laughed. "I thought I recognized you. I've worked with your father before." He said. I then shook Josh to get him out of his mind-numbed state. "Hey dad, I actually spilled punch on Josh at the dance, and his dad isn't home...could he...spend the night, maybe?" I asked. My father just nodded. "Sure, I know who he is, so that's fine." He said. I just smiled, and I took Josh to show him where the bathroom was. I let him go in alone, so he could wash up. I then went to change into my pajamas, and came back, seeing that he was still in there. I just sat there, and pondered about how serious our relationship was. I then ha a VERY sexy idea. I used the key above the doorframe to open the door, and snuck in. I then just made my position known. I leaned next to the curtain, and whispered. "Hey, Josh..." I then heard some banging on the other side of the curtain. "Lilly! I'm naked! What are you doing?!" He yelled. I just giggled, taking off my shirt. "How serious is our relationship...?" I asked, taking off my bra. I could tell Josh was a bit annoyed and embarrassed, but since we couldn't see each other through the curtain, I wasn't completely sure. "THAT'S why you're in here?!" He asked, as I pulled off my sweats and panties. I then jumped in, just as naked as he was, and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first, but then he saw that I was naked. I looked down, and saw his manhood stand it's ground. I pulled off, and gave him a sexy smile. "Looks like you've got a little friend..." I said, wrapping my hand around his raging boner. He blushed a little, but I just kissed him again as I jacked him off. He moaned through the kiss, but realized what was going on. He then started to get his tongue into our kiss, and we started to French. Eventually, I squatted down, and wrapped my breasts around his cock. "Mmm...ever have a titty fuck before..?" I asked, moving my breasts up and down. He groaned, and I just went faster, as the hot water just ran down our bodies. Eventually, I saw his cock twitch a little, so I shoved it in my mouth, keeping my breasts wrapped around it. His seed then blasted into my mouth. It tasted salty, but it was a good salty. I stood up, and swallowed all of his cum. "Mmm..." I moaned, hugging him, my breasts squishing against his chest. I may be REALLY skinny, but my breasts were just perfect. He just smiled. "Hah... you're... pant... insane..." He said. But then he smiled, and pulled me in about 2 inches from his face. "But that's what I love about you..." He said, and he pulled me in for another make-out session. While we were kissing, he lifted my left leg, and prodded my pussy with his cock. He was hard again ALREADY?! He pulled off from me, and smiled devilishly. "Ready..?" He asked. I nodded, and he plunged his manhood into my cock-sleeve. I felt my hymen break, but I barely felt it through the pleasure my pussy was feeling. "Oh...FUCK!" I yelled, as he started thrusting, my leg still stretched above my head. I was damn flexible too. Forgot to mention that. :). Anyways, he kept thrusting and thrusting into me, and It felt amazing. Eventually, I felt his Dick start to twitch inside my pussy. "I'm...cumming..." He said, panting. He was about to pull out, but I grabbed his cock, and forced it back in. "No! Inside! Trust me!" I yelled. Josh then blew his load into my womb, and it felt AMAZING. I moaned out, and I dropped my leg, his cock still inside me. "Why did you make me cum inside? You could get-" I shushed him. "Shaymins can't get pregnant until they're 20. I'm 19." I said. Josh just sighed with relief. "Okay... phew... for a moment there... I thought..." I then pulled him in, and we started making out. Eventually, we just started rubbing each other to "clean" each other off. Afterwards, when we got dressed (Josh borrowed some of my dad's sweats and one of his old T-shirts), we went to my bed, where we went at it like Lopunnies.

* * *

 ** _And, that's it! I want to know what you all think of this story. Tell me if you like it, and if you do, I'll continue it. BAI! :3_**


End file.
